my first seddie story
by greglaz1
Summary: Sam and Freddie had have a difficult relationship both want more and both are to scared to act on it but things happen that pushes them to confront their fears and share more than they have shared with anyone else and their relationship blooms becoming stronger rated m for future chapters please don't hate me
1. Chapter 1

She was not sure what surprised her more the fact that Freddie Benson got into a fight or that he won. She had no idea what happens only arriving at the end of it all to see George captain of the football team on the ground with a broken nose she had head the yells and cheers from the hallway but by the time she ran out into the courtyard it was over. Carly stood there with a shocked look on her face still processing what had just happened in front of her. Then the static of the p.a system being used shook them all from the daze they where in

principal Franklin "Freddie Benson please report to the principal's office"

no one speaks as Freddie starts to move and the crowd parts way for him no one willing to stand in front of him for fear on ending up like George.

Shortly after he left the crowd became smaller and smaller will only Carly Sam and Gibby remained Gibby was the first to speak

Gibby "wow i never knew Freddie had that in him"

Carly shot him an evil glare and he got the idea "not the time or place" he left then it was Sam's turn

Sam "what the fuck happened?"

Carly "i don't know i heard some yelling then when i came over i saw George running at Freddie"

Sam "and? Then what happened"

Carly "well i don't know i have never seen that look on Freddie's face before. but it scared me even more than you do he simply moved to the side then when George turned around to punch him Freddie garbed his wrist and punched him and George went straight to the ground"

Sam "what when did Freddie get strong enough to beat up a football player"

Carly "i don't know but I'm more worried about what got him that mad in the first place its not like Freddie to fight"

Sam "ha-ha George probably said something bad about galaxy war's"

Carly "i don't think so but i want to find out"

Just then Freddie walks back to join them and distant look on his face

Carly "Freddie what happened ?are you okay? did he hurt you? did you get in trouble?"

Freddie "calm down carly I'm fine i just got detention"

Sam "so what happened why did you end up in a fight"

Freddie "he said something i didn't like so i told him to stop"

Sam "what little Freddie can't stand someone insulting nug nug"

Carly "be nice Sam"

Freddie "forget it. It's over now"

Carly "come on tell me what happened"

Freddie stares off thinking back to what happened

Flashback

Freddie is walking to meet carly for lunch when he overhears george talking to his freinds

George "have you guys seen the hot blonde today damn she lloks good"

Goon #1 "what one there are a few blondes around i wouldnt mind a go with"

George "I'm talking about Sam"

Goon#2" oh yeah damn she is hot i would not mind a go with her"

George "please i bet she's easy all it would take was a few quick words and she would do whatever you wanted"

Goon#3"prove it then"

George "fine i will. Before the end of the day she will be begging me for it"

Freddie "don't talk about her like that!" Freddie's yells losing his temper with George talking about his friend that way Freddie didn't get mad very often but no one can talk about his friends that way

George "aww the little nerd is trying to defend his friend why don't you run off before i change my mind"

Goon#1&amp;2"ha-ha"

Freddie "why don't you learn to keep your mouth shut"

George "what if i don't what are you going to do about it"

Freddie "just because the steroids you take makes you act like a girl and gives to a tiny dick does not give you the right to talk about people like that!"

With that George ran at him ready to fight the look on his was was menacing people started to cheer

Freddie for his part amazed a lot of people as he stood there only moving at the last second

George a bit surprised with his speed turned around and raised a fist to punch him but was stopped half way when Freddie grabs him and and throws a punch at his face hitting him square in the nose

George shocked by what just happened falls to the ground blood running from his now broken nose the crowd stands still shocked by what they have seen. Freddie Benson leader of the a/v club just dropped the captain of the football team in one hit the look on his face scared people worried what might happen next. Sam arrives and Freddie looks every where he can while avoiding he eyes

But he sees it the look of shock on her face before she can say anything the p.a interrupts and he gets called to the principal's office

End flash back

Carly ''earth to Freddie"

Freddie "sorry did you say something?"

Sam "yeah we asked you what happened"

Freddie "forget it it's not important" with that said he turns and walks away

Carly "wow now i have to find out what happened"

Sam "eh who cares mama wants fat cakes"

Sam walking away wishing she knew what happened "ill have to find out on my own she decides"

Later that day carly is talking to Wendy in the hall still trying to find out what happened

Wendy "are you kidding of course i know what happened i saw the whole thing"

Carly "so are you going to tell me I'm worried i have never seen that look on Freddie's face"

Wendy "so get this Freddie was walking past and he head George saying things about Sam"

Carly "what things"

Wendy then proceeds to tell carly what happened up until carly arrived little did they know Sam was just around the corner and heard everything

Sam whispers to herself "stupid nub why would he do that he knows i don't need people to stick up for me"

God she hated him for this her feeling for him confused her enough as it was this just made is worse. Why did it have t o be so complicated she was crazy about him no that she would ever tell him that but god the he talked the way he acted and oh go the way he looked drove her crazy sure she used to pick on him for being a nub and she still does but now she holds back.

Her feelings for him the one thing she would never tell anyone or so she told he self

Meanwhile Freddie was sitting in the a/v club room trying to sort out his feelings

God why did he do that he was not worried about getting hurt that was not the problem last year when everyone thought he went to math camp he went to a boot camp instead deciding it was finally time to grow up. And while he was not the biggest guy out there he could hold his own

**A/N so this is my first seddie story well my first story ever i have been reading seddie for awhile i ****don't eve know if people still read it these days so i would no mind some thought on it good? bad? i plan on writing more this was just the start sorry for any mistakes as well  
please review**

**by GREGLAZ**


	2. Chapter 2

The problem he had was that half of the school knew why he did and by the story would have spread he knew as soon as he left this room the questions would start people would start to stare people would treat him differently but not the person he wanted

As he sighs and starts to stand a familiar face appears in the door way and he knew he had some explaining to do it was carly and everyone knows how much she likes to meddle

Carly "so i heard what happened"

Freddie "and what did you hear"

Carly "that you got angry when George was talking about Sam"

Freddie "well that about sums it up I guess you don't need to ask any more questions"

Carly "why didn't you just tell us what happened we are your friends"

Freddie "because i knew you would make it seem like a big thing when it's not"

Carly "it is a big thing Freddie you could have gotten hurt we care about you"

Freddie "just drop it it's not a big deal lets go home we have rehearsal tonight"

Carly shaking her head "fine but we will talk about this again I'm not done yet"

With that they both start walking to the front gate

Later that night

Freddie opens Cary's front door an walks in Sam is still not there and he is starting to worry no one has seen her since lunch she didn't come to last period and has not answered any calls or texts from Carly or Freddie

Carly "she is still not answering maybe something is wrong we can't rehearse without her"

Freddie "I'm sure she is fine but how about i go look for her?"

Carly "okay but call me as soon as you find her I'm worried"

With that Freddie leaves and starts to wonder where she might be did she go home she knows its rehearsal night she would never miss it might as well check the groovie smoothie and her house it's not a long walk

Just as he is about to set off his phone rings

Freddie "hello"

Marissa "where are you its getting late"

Freddie "mom relax im going for a walk i will be back later

Marissa "a walk but it's getting dark what if you trip and fall"

Freddie "I'll be fine remember our agreement you have to ease of let me have my space"

Marissa "but i worry about you there are hobos all over the streets"

Freddie "bye mom"

And with that he hung up

Okay he says to himself time to head off and breaks off into a slow jog heading to the groovie smoothie only slowing to a walk when the shop is in sight as he approaches he can already tell Sam is not there and changes direction heading towards he house just as he approaches her house his phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to check

From carly

To Freddie

Hey where are you Sam just got here we are waiting for you

8:11pm

So he quickly turns around and heads home as he arrives he can hear carly and Sam talking through the door

Sam "calm down carly i just need some time to think its not a big deal"

Carly "not a big deal! First Freddie gets into a fight and then you disappear and miss rehearsal"

Sam "frednub getting into a fight has nothing to do with me i just went for a walk to clear my head"

Carly "of course it has something to do with you!"

Sam "what are you talking about shay"

Carly "I only meant that you guys are friends and friends help each other"

Sam "we are not friends"

Carly "come on you spend more time with him these days that you do with me I'm not mad I'm glad you have become friends"

With that Freddie knocks once before walking in

Freddie "hello lady hello demon"

Carly "what took you so long where did you go"

Freddie " i was just getting to Sam's when you texted me"

Sam "why where you going to my house"

Carly "calm down Sam we were worried about you"

Sam "i don't need you guys to worry about me i can take care of myself"

Freddie felling slightly annoyed "well sorry for trying to be a good friend we know you can take care of yourself but we still worry about you"

Sam at this point starts yelling "why would you be worried when you wouldn't even tell you us your so called friends why you go into a fight!"

Carly " calm down guys"

Freddie "no carly its fine I'm going ill see you tomorrow"

And with that he walked out leaving a shocked carly and a confused Sam god she drove him crazy he was just trying to see if she was okay and they she turns on him doesn't she understand why he didn't tell her about the fight he knew that she had found out the full story and he knew this was how she would react

No wanting to talk to his mother he heads to the fire escape so that he can think with some fresh air

After he left carly turns to Sam with a look of disappointment on her face

Carly "what the hell Sam he was worried about you"

Sam "well i don't need him to worry about me" god why did i say that to him every time i see him i can never think of the right thing to say does he not realise what he does to me being mean to him is the only way i can deal with it if i don't hurt him ill kiss him and then he would laugh at me

But what if he didn't laugh what if he kissed back what if he feels the same as i do is that why he defended me but why would he i have done nothing but insult and bully him as long as we have known each other he couldn't feel the same as me after all i have put him though he deserves better than me he is smart and caring and handsome he has dreams he has a plan i have nothing

Carly "earth to Sam are you still there"

Sam " huh yeah whatever"

Carly "did you even hear what i said"

Sam "yeah yeah i was mean whatever"

Carly "no i said i want you got go find him and apologise to him if you don't then no dinner"

Sam "fine ill go"

Sam walks out into the hallway and starts to think where would he go did he go home i could knock but then I'd have to put up with crazy wait what's that sound

**A/N sorry for the cliffhanger but i will update again very soon most likely tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

Coming from the fire escape i can faintly hear some music

"What if i say I'm not like the others?

Who would be out there at this time on night could it be Freddie? We have not been out there together since our first kiss

"What if i say I'm not just another one of your plays?"

"You're the pretender"

"What if i say ill never surrender?"

I walk towards the open window at the end of the hall and peek out there he is leaning on the rail just like that night god i can't control these feeling much longer its driving me insane. why cant i just tell him just take a chance. but if i do and he doesn't feel the same what would i do what would happen between us would be still be friends i don't know if i could take him leaving.

"In time or so I'm told

"I'm just another soul for sale... oh well!"

"The page is out of print"

"We are not permanent"

"We're temporary. Temporary"

"Same old story"

As i climb out to join him he looks at me a distant look on his face and turns back

Freddie "what do you want Sam I'm not in the mood tonight"

Sam "i know why you did it i found out what happened"

Freddie "yeah i figured let me guess you came here to tell me you don't need me standing up for you"

Sam "no Freddie i came to thank you"

Freddie turns to face me "Sam you never thank anyone for anything what's going on"

I look down at me feet my shoes suddenly becoming very interesting

Sam "i don't know i guess it's nice to know you still care about me" she mumbles

"I'm the voice inside your head"

"You refuse to head"

"I'm the face that you have to face"

"Mirrored in your stare"

"I'm what's left I'm what's right"

"I'm the enemy"

"I'm the hand that will take you down"

"Bring you to your knees"

Freddie turns to face her a smile on his face

Freddie "Sam i will always care about you. as much as you hate to admit it we are friends"

Sam "Freddie do you ever think about when we were last out here?"

Freddie "Sam i think about it all the it's why i come out here so i can remember that moment"

He notices a smile flash across here perfect lips and a sparkle in her eyes

Freddie "do you think about it?"

Sam thinks to herself "god of course i think about it. I think about it every day. "then she looks up and sees Freddie with a smile on his face

Freddie "that often?

Sam "oh god did i say that out loud"

Freddie chuckles "yeah you kind of did" Sam turns to walk away embarrassed by what she said Freddie grabs her wrist to stop her as she turns back his moves in a kisses her lightly on the lips just for a second "I'm glad you did say it"

"What if i say I'm not like the others?"

"What if i say I'm not just another one of your plays?"

"You're the pretender"

"What if i say i will never surrender"

Sam "Freddie i can't do this" and tries to walk away

He grabs her again "I'm not letting you go again i don't know why you keep pushing me away but im not going to let you"

Sam looks at his eyes she knows he means it "Freddie i can't"

Freddie" why not Sam just tell me we are friends you can trust me i'm not going to hurt you"

Sam "i want to Freddie and i want to trust you but every guy i have had in my life has left me or hurt me i can't go through it again" tears welling up in her eyes "my dad left me Freddie the man who was suppose to love me unconditionally left without a word" she starts crying "i care about you Freddie but if things didn't work out between us and i lost you i don't know if i could take it"

Freddie pulls her close and wipes a tear from her face looking into her eyes he takes a breath "Sam i understand what its like to lose someone my dad left to and it hurt me and my mom i think its what made her so over protective even to this day i still wonder why he left us. But Sam i would never leave you i will always be here for you and i will always love you unconditionally. But this friendship means more to me than anything i couldn't stand losing you. Sure we fight a lot and tease each other but i can't imagine what my life would be like without it you push me make me leave my comfort zone and give me unforgettable experiences" he takes a deep breath "Sam i love you more than anything as a friend and more"

With his he looks down to see her with a smile plastered across her face and a blush forming on her cheeks "i have never told anyone what i told you tonight not even carly i love you so much it hurts sometimes" she takes a deep breath "but is that enough for us I'm a mess Freddie you have plans and dreams you have a future you are going to M.I.T and I'm still going to be here."

Freddie "i have been dreaming about going there since i was 10 it's what i have been working towards but at some point things changed i don't know when. sure it's an amazing school but it's not what i want any more i could never leave you. I was wrong i do know when it changed my dream of going there changed the day i met a blonde headed demon who has the most beautiful blue eyes"

Tears running down her check she leans in and kisses him lightly "how do you know exactly what i need to hear when even i don't know." She kisses him again "i want this Freddie i really do"

**A/N** hope people like it this is the first story i have written so reviews would be great thank you

-greglaz


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie "will you go on a date with me?"

Sam "do you really need to ask me after all that?"

Freddie chuckles "i have wanted this for so long if you don't say yes i might go crazy"

Sam "i think i could let you take me on a date"

Freddie "we should head back soon"

Sam "yeah i think carly might be worried"

Freddie "ha-ha your worried about carly i still have to face my mom once she finds out what happened at school she is going to lose it"

Sam "thank you for standing up for me"

Freddie "i will always fight for you. As a friend and more"

Sam kisses him again "let's go i have to face carly and she will want to know what happened"

Freddie "after you princess puckket"

She smiles as she climbs in the window heading to carly's Freddie following behind as they reach the apartment he grabs her and pulls her in for another kiss "will you be okay talking to carly by yourself? I really need to talk to my mom"

Sam "I'll be fine will you come over later?"

Freddie "If my mom does not kill me i will i love you princess"

Sam "i love you too"

With that Sam went into carly's apartment and Freddie turned to his own and went inside.

Closing the door and resting he head on it thinking of what just happened she couldn't help but smile as she turns around she see's carly waiting for her.

Carly "how did it go Sam?"

Sam sighs this was going to be a long night carly is going to want to know everything

Sam "we talked about it and sorted everything out"

Carly "really Sam you think your going to get away with that you have been gone for ages and you have not stopped smiling like an idiot since you walked in"

Sam "okay well we talked a bit i said sorry he was surprised and then he kissed me and i was surprised"

Carly sits there a shocked look on her face "he kissed you"

Sam "yeah and then i kissed him then we talked and then i kissed him again"

Carly "OH MY GOD you guys kissed does this mean you guys are you know together?"

Sam "ha-ha i don't know but after the kissing he asked me out on a date"

Carly "OH MY GOD what did you say?"

Sam "what do you think i said of course i said yes"

Carly "did he say when we need time to get ready we need to go shopping"

Sam "calm down he didn't say when I'll tell you as soon as he does"

Carly "where is he why didn't he come back with you"

Sam "yeah umm he kind of had to go talk to his mum about what happened today you know the fight and all"

Carly "ouch i feel sorry for him"

Meanwhile over in the Benson apartment

Freddie "mom are you home?"

Marissa "Freddie why are you so late home"

Freddie "i was talking to Sam and carly"

Marissa "I'm not sure how i feel about you spending time with them they are a bad influence

Freddie "mom we have been over this you need to give me my space"

Marissa "your school called today"

Freddie "before you say anything let me explain"

Marissa "explain why you got into a fight a put someone in the hospital with a broken nose"

Freddie "mom i didn't mean to i was defending myself"

Marissa "that's no what they told me on the phone someone said that you walked upto him are started bullying him and then you hit him"

Freddie "that's not what happened i was walking past and i overheard him talking"

Marissa "you shouldn't eavesdrop its rude"

Freddie "i wasn't he was saying it so everyone could hear"

Marissa "what was he saying"

Freddie "he was talking about Sam""

Marissa "well that's not a big deal"

Freddie "she's my friend mom i know you don't like her but she is important to me"

Marissa "so you got into a fight over Sam. Freddie what about your plan going to M.I.T is your dream this could hold you back"

Freddie "M.I.T was my dream. Now I'm not sure my friends are important to me i don't want to lose them"

Marissa "you would throw away your dream school and your future for them on of them is a criminal"

Freddie raising his voice "don't talk about Sam that one she is not a criminal"

Marissa "Freddie watch your tone"

Freddie getting angry "no you have always been mean to her you need to stop"

Marissa "why do you care so much about her"

Freddie shouting "because i love her!"

Over the hall carly and Sam can hear the yelling between Freddie and his mother starting to get louder

Freddie "because i love her!"

Carly looks at Sam

Marissa "but you can't i forbid it"

Freddie "that's not going to stop me why are you trying to keep me from being happy"

Marissa "you think she can make you happy. She's rude and offensive "

Freddie "she does make me happy. Sure she can be rude but she can also be kind and caring even if i have a bad day one look at her and it goes away and she has the most beautiful blue eyes, you don't even know anything about her she trusts me and i will never leave her"

With that he walks about leaving his mother stunned he had never talk to her like that before

As he enters the shay's apartment he sees's carly and Sam sitting there staring at the door tears welling in Sam's eyes as he is about to talk Sam jumps up and tackles him to the floor placing her lips on his on the way down

**A/N **hope you like this chapter feel free to leave some ideas in the review's and while i have your attention its along weekend here that's why I'm posting each day but during the week i might only post 1 or 2 chapters a week due to working alot

-greglaz


End file.
